Aishiteru my detective
by kurama4ever
Summary: L survives the Death note case and continues to solve cases. He finishes solving a long case and decides to take a short break. His break is interrupted when a figure (Maki or Mayuko Fukuda) from his past shows up and has to work with him and needs his expertise on a case. She is nervous after 6 years and still has feelings for him and things get complicated. Maki x L
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Death Note

L watched the scene unfold in front of him with satisfaction and interest. The cameras were pointed at all angles and he scanned them all looking for any abnormalities not in his plan. So far everything had gone as he had planned. Drug kingpin and smuggler Eli Rogers who had evaded the police and been smuggling people and drugs all over the US stepped out of his Mercedes and into the camera light. His bodyguards stepped out and flanked him on all sides and looked around as if expecting someone to ambush them. Another car drove in and pulled in behind the Mercedes an 4 more of Eli's men stepped out guns in hand. Studying Eli L noticed he wasn't giving anything away at all even though he was part of something that wasn't what it seemed\. Just as L thought he was the perfect choice to manipulate the answers he needed.

"Very Interesting."

Sipping his tea and eating his chocolate bar while studying the screens his eyes flashed from screen to screen watching. Just as planned the containers had been put off the ship onto the dock for Eli's inspection. According to L's information Eli only came personally for the containers of valuable goods, usually drugs or people, so no one would think anything was up. This should be an interesting scene to unfold if Eli was there. That was why he also chose to use Eli. Sitting in his chair and spinning he drank the rest of his tea and put the cup down and stopped spinning as the police force approached from all around. Looking to see if the snipers on the roof were in place L smiled. They were in place and L knew soon it would be time to call in his surprise. He watched the team enter and surround them. The lights kicked on and as if it was his cue L typed a message to his source, the one he had kept secret from the rest of the police force. He suspected one of them was leaking info to Eli and working for him. He knew who it was too. That would come out in time as well. First he had to do an experiment.

L watched as the team opened the containers and they were empty. They looked around confused and L waited for the second surprise. The men had the guns pointed at Eli and his bodyguards and his men that had joined him on the dock. The sound of an approaching helicopter had some of them staring confused into the sky. He heard them murmuring and talking amongst one another. He watched each one closely and spotted one in particular looking over at Eli from the corner of his and trying to edge away.

"There you are."

Just as he thought, he knew who the spy was. Giving the signal the helicopter landed a few feet away in a large area of open dock area. The chief of police stepped out and walked to the scene. Giving orders to apprehend the suspect and spread out to search for anybody hidden from sight that may have snuck in the chief looked up at the camera on the side of the warehouse across the dock and nodded. Taking the signal L put his microphone in his ear and got ready. He had one more bit of business to deal with before he could close this case.

Hours later back at Police Headquarters

The room was full of the people involved in the case. Specifically the detectives and police force members that had direct involvement and access to the case information. There sat a laptop in the middle of the squad room table and on it a L. The chief walked over to it and clicked the computer on and waited patiently. Showtime!

"Hello you must be wondering why you are back at the police precinct. There are a few issues to clear up."

"Yeah where was the stuff? You were wrong! Why can't you talk to use normally?"

L let them scream out questions they would have answers soon enough and so would he.

"To answer your question we already caught Eli Rogers on another bust. He was working with us to simulate an actual bust as a way to cut his sentence down. It won't help much but it got him off the death penalty and he will have consecutive life sentences. But that's no matter. The reason we did this was to find out who among you was giving out information and covering for Eli all this time."

The room got loud with shouts and L calmly waited for them to quiet down.

"I know you must think I'm wrong but let me ask you this how did her know when you were planning on busting his operations? How did he know where you were and where was safe to do transactions? How was your moles found and killed if he didn't have a mole in the force himself?"

The room was silent as everyone eyed each other and thought through what L was saying. L watched from the cameras he had set up and waited til he had their attention.

"We know the person had to be a detective for at least 5 years now. Anyone under that is cleared. However, anyone who worked with police department via rangers, special Ops or army branches is not. That means that Leidy, Ryan and Sockaya are in the clear. Now we also know that the person leaking the information did it through a cell phone that could be thrown away. Based on tracking of credit cards we have found the local places that sell the throw away phones and checked those sales against credit card charges as well as asked the workers who they saw buying them the most. That led us to narrow down the search by 2 more people. O'Daine and Parry are out. Now that leaves the chief, officer Delko, Officer Michaels, Officer Rainer, Officer Lande and Officer Marriane."

The room once again filled with cries of disbelief and of accusations.

"Now next we took those matches and compared when they were bought to all your work schedules and to where you were patrolling. This took officers Delko and Michaels out. The chief also was taken out by this. That means it is now down to 3 of you. The final clue was your reaction to the surprise helicopter and visit by the chief during the raid as well as the leak slipped up and made a call from his private cell during work hours. On the night that the original raid had been set for no less. That person I noticed at the capture was very nervous. Right officer Lande?"

L waited to see what would happen next and eyed Officer Lande. He had started to wring his hands more and more and was looking very nervous. He looked around and fidgeted as all eyes turned to him. Screaming and running for the door Officer Lande was tackled by Officer Rainer.

"Chief there is your leak."

"Thank you L. You have been a great help in this case. You caught him and helped us find the leak something we couldn't do for years."

"It is my job. Goodbye all."

L clicked off and shut off the monitors rubbing his tired eyes. He hadn't need for much sleep but this had been challenging and he hadn't slept for longer than usual even for an hour. Eli had covered his bases well and they had to dismantle his operations one by one all over the United States. Getting up and stretching he walked to his bedroom and thought about what he would do next. That made him ponder his life of solitude and loneliness and wonder what he would do to amuse himself next. Laying down on his bed and stretching out he nibbled on a piece of chocolate he found lying on the night stand.

"On to the next I guess".

With that he fell asleep for a few hours and thought for once he might actually sleep through the night but he doubted it would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Death Note

L was bored out of his mind. He hadn't had an intriguing case in months and as much as he hated to admit it he was lonely. Ever since he had lost Watari, one of the few people he had ever actually fully opened up to and let in to know everything about him, he felt more alone than ever and had withdrawn from others. The agency had tried to send others to replace Watari but he had sent them all away. They had tried sending men, women, even an older man that resembled watari. L sent them all away. No one could replace Watari. Besides he wasn't good with people anyway. He felt like he was better off anyway most of the time. He had what he needed and he didn't need taken care of. However, it got tedious being alone all the time. Even he got bored with being alone occasionally.

Spinning in his chair he looked at the computer for the 100th time. He was not in the mood to read or watch a movie. He didn't have any cases going right now and he was tired of working anyway. He wanted to do something different. He didn't feel like going outside and he didn't feel like sleeping. He definitely didn't feel like playing chess by himself. That left him with very few options and he was getting a little annoyed with himself. When he got in this kind of mood he wasn't the easiest to deal with even if it was dealing with himself. Getting up and stretching L walked over to the stash of candy on the table and took a candy bar. Walking back and sitting down in his chair he reached for his keyboard. Logging onto the internet and typing in whatever popped into his mind he searched the web. It didn't take long though before L realized he was tired of sitting at the computer and didn't really have anything important to research. Nothing was really interesting at the moment.

Standing up and stretching L walked to the right and down the hall to the last room. He might as well take a shower and change clothes. He hadn't really thought about hygiene too much for the last 2 days or so. He didn't stink but he could use a shower. When he worked he tended to forget the amount of time that passed. His muscles were a bit cramped from sitting at the computer for so long. L looked down the hall as he thought he heard his computer go off. His email if he want mistaken. Walking to the hall entrance he looked and saw he did have an email. L figured it could wait until he was done taking a shower. Walking back to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him L got in the shower he let the hot water relax him and let his mind wander. Maybe this was a new case to keep him busy. It was better than nothing.

-At headquarters-

Director of personnel sat back and hoped what she had just done wouldn't backfire. She knew that she was sending a rookie agent with little experience into a rough situation but she had a feeling that this was the only hope. L had become even more of a recluse than he was before and all the top people were worried they could lose a good agent if someone didn't bring him back out of his hibernation. They already noticed he was taking less and less cases and seemed to be avoiding contact even computer contact with the rest of the organization. It had been 6 years since the Death note case and Watari's passing. They had thought he would have come out of his self-imposed hibernation but he hadn't. He had only gotten worse. She only hoped that someone from his past could pull him out. Someone he had shown he cared for and risked his life for. That was shy she chose this particular rookie agent. She also knew from talking to this agent that she cared for L deeply. When she spoke of him saving her and her thankfulness to the agency for saving her and then letting her train to be part of the organization she could see it. It really showed through when she said about L though. She just hoped L still had some feelings left and caring left for anyone. If they were too late things could go south quickly. Rereading her email she wrote to L she smiled and thought deep down it was good start. The rest would have to work itself out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 death note

Maki Fukuda was very tired from a long flight and the car she was supposed to meet to take her to her destination wasn't there. That wasn't helping her nerves any. She was on her first assignment outside of the organization working with an actual agent. She had been with the organization a year and a half and had mainly went out and done research and hadn't really been allowed in the thick of things. She had wanted to be involved so badly and was excited and anxious when she heard she was getting her chance. Her mission was odd though. She had been taught in the basic training for the agency that most cases the field agents didn't work with the special agents directly. This only happened when the agent had years of experience and or the case is so extreme it calls for it. Most of the time the job of the field agent was to do the research and outside work that the special agents didn't do. They had to keep their identities hidden and needed the field agents to do the outside work to do that. Yet she was told she would be working with the special agent directly and that it could be a permanent thing depending on how this case goes. That plus the fact she was given an envelope full of information and told not to open it until she met with her partner really had her wondering. In most cases the field agent is given some information or at least enough to do their job. She wasn't even told the address or agent she was working with. She didn't know what the case was. She had been told to pack enough clothes to last a few weeks and that her apartment would be taken care of. To be honest it had her extremely nervous. Shaking her head and taking a breather she pulled herself together. It was her first case and she had to prove she could do it. Looking around the airport she impatiently and nervously looked around for her ride. Would her mysterious partner pick her up? She doubted it but who knew? They could be incognito or in disguise. Seeing a man in a black suit and tie she watched him look around and his eyes stopped on her. Walking towards her she suspected this was her ride. It was kind of creepy really if she was honest with herself. He dressed like he came out of Men in Black.

"Miss Fukuda?"

Maki nodded unable to speak for she was trying to be serious and not laugh at his weird style of dressing. She had to keep telling herself to be professional. She was being tested with this assignment after all.

"Come with me."

Maki went to pick up her bag but was pushed out of the way by her driver. He walked away quickly not bothering to look back and see if she was coming. She was stunned at first and still creeped out and had to run to catch up to him. Opening the door she got in the back of the car and waited for him to get in the car. She took deep breathes. She could do this, it was her first mission that she wasn't stuck in a lab or building for. Of course she would be nervous. Taking her mind off her nerves she watched the beautiful scenery that was Los Angelos.

L was intrigued and waited patiently for the package to arrive and see what case he was working on now. He wondered why they were sending a package when they could have emailed him all the information like normal. He also wondered why he wasn't told anything besides the day of the packages arrival. He recalled the email he received and how he had reread it intrigued. It had read:

L,

You have a new case. A package will be arriving in two days. You must accept the package and all that comes with it. There is no choice in the matter. There will be consequences if you do not. This case doesn't have a particular time limit so take your time and do your best. Good luck

Director

He had pondered since he read the email and was patiently waiting. This could be the first time in 6 years he could say he was genuinely interested in finding out what package was. Watching the cameras in front of him he watched a black car pull up. Seeing the driver stop and get out of the car he watched with interest as a woman stepped out about 19 or 20 he guessed. She held a packaged envelope and it was rather thick. He couldn't see her face and watched with interest as she walked up to the door and rang the buzzer. The doorman came behind her pulling a bag of luggage.

" hmmmm."

So this was the director meant. He had no choice but to work with someone on this case. Interesting, it must be quite the case. Hitting the door button beside him on the remote he heard the door pop open and watched as the girl entered luggage in hand. He heard her shut the door behind her and it click back to lock. He listened as she neared the end of the hallway and was about to enter the room. She stopped and he heard her take a deep breath. Interesting. She must be nervous, after all this was even odd situation for him. He had never before been forced to let someone and forced to work with them inside the organization.

Maki stepped out after a deep breath and froze. Looking over she saw a familiar form slumped over on a couch and thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. The figure got up and looked at her and then too got a look of confusion on his face.

" Maki?"

"L? I thought you were dead!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 death note

L and Maki sat in the living room of L's suite neither speaking. L didn't want to show it but he was glad and sort of anxious about seeing Maki again. She really had grown up and wasn't a child anymore. He couldn't help but notice that when she launched herself at him and hugged him. She was also his new partner, at least on this case, and one of the few people who had ever really gotten close enough to know him even a little bit. He couldn't lie she had been on his mind off and on and he had worried about her over the years and hoped she was well. She had gone through too much for someone as young as she was. With that said he couldn't let past impressions or feelings or present ones interfere with his job in solving this case. Besides he wasn't good with feelings and things anyway.

Maki was embarrassed that she had launched herself into his arms and hugged him but she was so glad he was alive. Even as a child she had fallen for him and never forgot him. Hearing he was dead had been devastating. When she joined the agency she did some research and could find nothing and had given up hope of ever seeing him again. Nervously chewing her nails and looking around she tried to think of something to say.

"Umm so nice place."

L wasn't sure what to say either and uncomfortable as he hadn't been around people very much the last 6 years.

"Thanks".

Munching on his candy bar he looked around wondering how he was supposed to do this whole people thing and how he was supposed to deal with emotions from the past that he didn't know how to deal with. Maybe it was best if he just focused on the case. That would probably be the best place to start.

"So I was told that you have the information we need for the case on you somewhere/"

Maki blinked and remembered she was given an envelope with the information.

"Yeah hold on."

Getting into her purse she dug for the envelope and pulled it out.

"Here"

Handing L the envelope she sat down across from him on the chair. Studying him as he opened the envelope she realized he hadn't changed. Getting up she walked around and looked at the books and things. L noticed her looking around and went back to looking at the information in the envelope. Maki went back to her chair and stopped looking around and waited for him to finish reading the envelope. It didn't take long as he scanned all the papers within minutes and looked at her.

"Have you seen this yet Maki?"

"No"

L didn't say anything just looked at the papers again. Looking back at Maki he wondered if she was up to this kind of case. It was rather brutal and bloody and gruesome. It was also going to require a lot of field work on her part.

"Well I think you need to look at this and tomorrow we can start fresh."

Maki agreed since she was so tired. Yawning she rubbed her eyes and blinked.

"L, I'm really tired. I had a long flight and I would like a shower and to go to bed. That idea sounds great. Would you mind showing me where I will be sleeping and where the bathroom is?"

L nodded and got up leading the way. Maki got her bag and followed. A hot shower would be great about now.

Going down the hall way he pointed at the first door on the left.

"This is your room. Mine is across from yours. Over here on the right. The bathroom is the last door at the end of the hallway. There's towels and stuff in the bathroom."

Maki nodded and thanked him and went into her room which was surprisingly large and comfortable. She hopped onto the king size bed and her muscles unknotted on the soft bed. Sighing she yawned again and got up. Putting her bag on the bed and opening it she got out her night clothes and things in order. Heading to the bathroom she looked out into the living room to see L on his computer and looking at the envelope. As if sensing her watching he turned to look at her.

"Do you need something? Something wrong?"

"Oh no I'm fine."

Turning and heading for the bathroom she was slightly embarrassed she had been caught ogling him. L watched her walk down the hallway and his mind wandered. He didn't like to admit it but she was no longer a child and she was very attractive. It was the first time in his life he had thought about anyone in the psychical context and it was more than just a passing thought. It scared him slightly as it was uncharted territory. All he knew was someone was up to something, it wasn't a coincidence she was chosen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 death note

Maki walked around the Morgue with the lab tech and looked at the bodies in front of her on the slabs. She had volunteered for the job of getting a close up look and seeing what clues stuck out at her. She felt like she had needed to step up to the plate and show she could handle it. L had said someone else could go or he would go out later on and do it. She didn't back down and went. Now she was sure it was the right choice even though the sight of dead bodies and death still bothered her even if she had seen it before. Flashbacks of her father came into her mind but she blocked them out. Looking down at the body in front of her she searched for any signs of marks or oddities not in the pictures. She and L had gone over the case file together and he had filled her in on what he had found out.

The case was not what she had expected and she had to fight the urge to look away and didn't want L to see her flinching. 4 victims and all were women. All had body parts taken and had their throats slit from behind. They all had been alone and had no family or friends and lived on the streets. No one was talking and the local police had very little to go on. The victims all had a number carved into their chests. The surgical precision used to remove the body parts and carve the numbers had been done so well that it had seemed the killer had a lot of medical and surgical knowledge. However, the police looked into that and had found no leads that led them to the killer. L thought that maybe there had been something overlooked and that would be the best place to start. Also, all the victims had a picture of Frankenstein and a short note on the back with either lines from the book or statements written on it lying next to them.

So far Maki couldn't see anything that was different from the photos. The lab tech was no helping either as he knew nothing new.

"This is the last body. Like I said before the victim had her throat slit and she had her head completely removed and taken. We had to ID her by her fingerprints."

Maki nodded and looked at body closely. Swallowing her nausea she looked closely. Not seeing any indicators of any new information Maki looked up and sighed.

"Thank you for showing me the bodies. I appreciate your help."

Maki almost glad to be leaving the Morgue turned as the lab tech covered the body. Walking to the door and waking out Maki breathed a breath of fresh air as she stepped out of the building. Walking down the stairs and onto the street she walked towards L's building wishing she had something she could tell him to help. L was to speak with the police chief again soon and give him an update and she wished she had something that she could at least contribute.

"Oh well I guess I had better get back to L and tell him nothing new was found."

Maki smiled at the thought of returning and seeing L and thought about walked wondering if he had found anything while searching the internet. Turning the corner she walked down the stairs to the subway and didn't notice the man following her. Walking into the dark passageway to the subway she screamed as someone grabbed her and put a hand on her mouth. Flashbacks of the last time that happened ran through her mind and she fought as hard as she could. Slammed against the wall she brought her leg up and aimed for the attacker's groin. Hoping she hit right spot in the dark and aiming blinding she brought up her knee. Her attacker screamed and slapped her causing her to hit her head off the wall. Falling to the ground her attacker lost his grip on her and Maki grabbed her purse and ran. Cursing her attacker chased after her and Maki ran as fast as she could. She saw the light ahead of her for the open subway area and dropped to her knees as she ran into a crowd of people and her attacker was nowhere to be seen. Getting up she ran into the subway car and sat down shaking.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Death Note

L waited for Maki to get back with any news she had for him and pondered the case as well as the feelings seeing Maki had inspired. He wasn't good with feelings and he had worried to the point he annoyed himself about her safety going by herself to view the bodies. Looking over at the surveillance video he shot up as he saw Maki walking towards the door slowly and shaking. Jumping up from his chair he ran to the door and caught her as she collapsed as it opened. Picking her up he carried her to the couch kicking the door shut behind him.

"Maki? Maki? Are you ok?"

Maki groaned and he saw the blood running down her face as she rolled her head the opposite direction.

"L? I'm sorry. I got attacked on the way back. I'm sorry I'm such a pain."

L laid her down gently and pushed her hair back to see how badly she was hurt. There was a small cut on her forehead and she had some scratched from struggling but she was otherwise ok. Breathing a sigh of relief he got up and got a wet rag. Kneeling back down he wiped the blood off her face and pushed the hair away to clean her scalp. It wasn't a bad cut which L was glad about. Opening her eyes Maki looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble. I'm ok I promise. I just hit my head. This time I fought harder and they didn't hurt me."

Maki closed her eyes and sighed and L took in all she said. This time? Picking her up he walked to her room and laid her on the bed. Carefully removing her jacket he laid her head back on the pillow. She was talking and mumbling and L leaned in to hear what she said. Her arm came around his shoulder pulling him down and he was shocked not expecting it. Opening her eyes Makin looked at him and with a tear in her eye spoke.

"I will be fine. Please stay with me and don't leave. I am scared to be alone. Please lay here with me. I just need some rest. "

L was not sure what to do but the tears running down her face and the fact she was so scared he couldn't leave her like that.

"I won't leave ok. You just rest."

L lying down beside her felt her lay her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. L looked down not sure what to do so he didn't move. Hearing her breathing slowing down and seeing her eyes shut he looked up and pondered. What did she mean this time? Who attacked her? He wasn't a fighter but his anger was stirred and he wanted to know who had attacked her. He beat himself up for letting her go alone. He should have sent someone else or went himself! He would let her rest now and ask her tomorrow. She would tell him in her own time and she would be safe from now on. He would keep a better eye on her from now on. Looking down at her he yawned himself. He had been up late the night before as usual and he hadn't slept much. He was used to it but he could use a nap. Besides, he wasn't leaving her right now. He couldn't work right now anyway with the fact she was attacked and the fact she had said this time like it had happened before. He hated to admit it but this feeling of needing to know was nagging at him. Even though it was foreign to him he had to figure it out.


	7. Chapter 7

Death Note Chapter 7

L woke up and realized he actually had fallen asleep. Maki still laid her head on his chest but was now awake. L looked down at Maki and she blushed realizing she was lying on his chest.

"Are you Ok? What happened?"

Maki felt so embarrassed and looked away.

"It was nothing. I'm sorry I worried you. I am ok. My head doesn't hurt or anything."

L reached for her face and turned her to look at him. Sitting up Maki turned her eyes away causing L to sit up.

"Maki, look at me. What happened?"

Sighing she knew she had to tell him.

"I went to the morgue and was walking back towards the subway. I got down the stairs and turned into the hallway leading to the subway. Someone came up put their hands on my mouth and shoved me against the wall. I fought him and kicked him in the groin. He slapped me and I hit my head against the wall. I got up and ran and got on the train and came here. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It's not your fault. Did you see who did it?"

Shaking her head Maki looked at L.

"Well your safe and that's all that matters. From now on I go with you and you keep in contact via cell if you go anywhere alone."

L couldn't admit it but he had been so scared and realized what could have happened to her.

"You said this time I fought harder. What did you mean?"

"I don't know what you mean."

L knew she was lying and took a calming breath and spoke softly.

"Maki, what happened? What did you mean? Please tell me."

Maki looked at him and then looked away. Turning her face towards him L watched as tears formed in her eyes.

"I was attacked when I was 15. I was….forced to sleep with a guy I went to school with. He dragged me into a closet and …..raped me. I never told anyone until now because he said he would find me and kill me if I did."

L felt his anger rising even more and pulled Maki into his arms. Maki felt the tears running down her face and nestled into his embrace. L wasn't used to this but he felt like it was the right thing to do. He couldn't stand to see her cry or even hurt. Letting her go Maki leaned back and looked at him. Taking a breath she realized she trusted him more than anyone and put her hand to his face. Leaning in she pressed her lips to his. L didn't know what to think or feel and looked at her surprised as she broke off the kiss.

"Maki?"

"L, I trust you and never forget you or your kindness. I know you're my partner and older than me and I am ruined but I had to do that. I am sorry."

L blinked and looked at her.

"I'm not upset Maki. The thing is you have been through so much in your life. I don't want to ever be the cause of your pain."

L couldn't believe he admitted that. She was making him feel and see things so different and it scared him.

"Then help me take it away and show me what it's like to be happy and treasured even if only once."


	8. Chapter 8

Death Note chapter 8

LEMON

L looked at Maki and blinked as he realized what she meant.

"Maki, I don't know if I can. I haven't ever done anything with anyone. I don't want to hurt you."

Smiling Maki looked at L and took a deep breath.

"Then we can learn together."

L blinked and fought with himself mentally. He cared for her and that scared him. He was logical and went by the facts. Yet part of him felt the strong pull to grab her and try kissing her again. Leaning in he kissed her and then looked at her.

"Maki, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

Smiling she nervously kissed him.

"Yes I'm sure. You may not love me but I have loved you since I met you all those years ago and thought about you since."

L lost his breath. She loved him? Could he admit the strong feeling pulling at him was love? Letting it go he leaned in kissed her and Maki kissed him back. Pulling the covers away and picking up Maki L laid her on the bed. Laying back on the bed Maki watched as L sat above her. Slowly reaching down he kissed her and began to unbutton her shirt and her skin tingled where he touched her. Looking up at her L watched her as he ran his hands over chest and stomach.

"You tell me if I'm hurting you. I will stop."

"You could never hurt me."

Kissing L, Maki looked at him and leaned up to help him pull her shirt off. L pulled off her shirt and looked at her laying there. Running his hands over her he sensed her nervousness. Kissing her L began placing kisses down her neck and chest. Maki felt nervous but she wanted him wanted this. She loved him. L moved back to her mouth and ran his hands over her bra. Pushing him up Maki unhooked her bra in the back and pulled it off. Reaching for his shirt bottom L caught her hands and pulled it over his head himself. Blushing Maki looked at his muscled chest and experimentally ran her hands over his muscles. L looked at her and couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was. Running his hands over her chest he leaned down to kiss her. Maki put her arms around his shoulders pulling him down to her even closer. Placing kisses down her face onto her neck and onto her chest L kissed her breasts. Taking her nipple into her mouth he suckled and she moaned. It felt so good and this heat she had never felt before was beginning to coil in her stomach. Going to her other breast he repeated kissing and sucking her nipple. Lifting his head he moved down and placed kisses on her stomach around her belly button. Slowly he made his way back up and kissed her lips. Looking into her eyes he brushed the hair out of her face. Leaning up he began unbuttoning her pants and she smiled at his glance and lifted her butt helping him pull her pants down. L was feeling nervous and worried about hurting but put it past him. This was Maki, his Maki, and he felt right. Pulling her jeans down and off her body L kissed her and began running his hands over her body making his way down over her underwear. Slowly running his hands down legs and inside of her legs he felt his erection getting harder and his pants were becoming tight. She gasped at the electricity coming from his touch. Maki bravely ran her hand down his chest and then down over the front of his pants. She felt his erection and gasped as he touched her inside her underwear just outside her entrance. Wanting to return the favor she unbuttoned his pants and pulled his zipper down. L needed to be free of his tight jeans and helped her get his jeans down and pulled them off himself. Looking at her he felt slightly embarrassed. She blushed as she pulled his boxers down and he kicked them off. Maki blushed at his erection and at his manhood. He was so big and she was scared she wouldn't be able to take him. Seeing her expression and leaning down over her L kissed her.  
"I won't hurt you."

"I know."

Kissing him with all she had Maki ran her hands down his back. L broke the kiss and began pulling her underwear off. Maki helped him and blushing looked at him as he looked down at her. She was so beautiful and L could barely breathe. He had never felt this way and it was so intoxicating. Kissing her lips he moved down her body and ran his hands over her. She gasped as her body tingled and she felt the tightness in her stomach worsening. She gasped as he stopped at her private place and ran his hands outside her entrance. Not wanting to hurt her L put one finger in and slowly began to rotate it. Maki gasped as pleasure went through her.  
"More please."

Experimenting L put in another finger and moved them around and Maki was moaning at how good it felt. Lowering his head he placed his tongue in and Maki grabbed his hair. This feeling was amazing. Pulling out his finger and just using his tongue he could feel her wetness and tightness. Finding her clit he licked and tongued her and slowly began to move faster. Maki felt like she was going to explode and like she was in pure bliss. Pulling out his tongue L moved up her body kissed her lips as he used his fingers. Maki ran her hands down his body and gathering her courage grabbed L's erection. L moaned at her touch and looked down at her. Slowly not sure what to do she ran her hand up and down and L kissed her biting back a moan. It felt so good. Keeping the pace with his fingers Maki moaned. L broke the kiss and moaned dropping head. Grabbing her hands he pulled them above her. Looking at her he pulled his fingers out and got above her. Pulling the covers over them L positioned himself in front of her entrance. Looking at her she nodded and L slowly entered her and kissed her as he did. Maki felt the intrusion and felt slight discomfort but also pleasure. L looked at her once he was in and waited. A tear ran down her face but it was a happy tear.

"Are you Ok?"

"Yes. You can move."

L slowly began to move and felt the tightness around him. Moaning he pushed in and out and began to pick up his pace. Maki moaned as the pleasure got more and more intense and kissed him with intensity. L broke the kiss and sat up pulling her with him and into his lap. Maki moved and met him as she leaned against him. L bit back a moan as sweat started rolling down his body. Laying her flat L went deeper and moaned at the tightness and Maki put her legs around him. Running his hands down her body and massaging her breasts he sucked her nipples. L went faster and dropped his head as he began to pant. He was so close to coming and so was Maki.

"L, I am gonna come."

"Me too."

Throwing his head back he went as fast as he could and Maki felt so good.

"Come inside me."

Looking down at her L leaned down and kissed her. Maki kissed him with all her passion and L pumped into her with all his strength. Leaning on his arm he massaged her breasts and felt release was so close. Maki was so tight he knew she would come soon. He would do whatever it took to make her happy. Moaning Maki never knew it could be so good. Taking his hands L clasped both of Maki's and pumped into her. He was deep he couldn't explain how good it felt. Throwing back his head he came and Maki's release followed his and he dropped to his elbows as waves of passion and orgasm went threw him. Maki never felt something so good in her entire life and hers and his combines had them both panting. Looking at her he kissed her and let the waves of passion go through them. As the last waves of passion went through them he pulled out and lay beside her. Maki looked over at him and smiled as she did. L saw her smiling and propped himself up on his elbow lying on his side. Rolling on her side Maki looked at him.

"L, thank you."

L smiled and Maki who had never seen him smile smiled wider. Brushing hair out of Maki's face L realized he loved her. He had never truly known love until now.

"Maki, I'm not good with emotion and I am not a social person but I feel like I can be with you."

Pulling her into him L looked down at her and kissed her. Maki watched him confused and waited for him to finish talking.

"I am hard to understand and may seem like I don't care when I do. The last few days with you here I have felt like I'm not alone and I have felt emotions I have never felt before. You don't make me feel like I have to act like someone else. I should be thanking you. You made me want to come out of my shell I put myself in since I lost Watari. Maki, I never felt like this before but I know what I feel even if emotions are strange to me. I love you. I know I'm hard to deal with and I'm strange sometimes. Please don't ever leave me."

Maki blinked and a tear fell from her eye.

"I love you and I am not going anywhere. I want to be with you. Being with you makes me happy and feel safe."

L smiled at Maki and laid his head on the pillow.

"Thank you Maki."

Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep and Maki joined him lying in his embrace.


End file.
